Orion Empire
The Orion Empire, also known as the time of the Three Emperors, was a state that existed early in Orion history. ( ) Foundation As the Orion golden age of the New Days faded away, the Orion Colonies entered into a period of turbulence and decline known as the Reverse, when Orion government grew increasingly chaotic while social conditions suffered across Orion space. ( ) Increased wealth and luxury had made Orion leaders in the Rigel system increasingly dissatisfied and greedy, and reluctant to fund grand colonial expeditions, slowing expansion. Minor disputes over tariffs and trade agreements escalated into full-scale corporate warfare, even on core worlds near Rigel. After paying taxes to the Botchok Planetary Congress (BPC) and getting little in return, some Colonies formally broke off relations and declared their independence. From 867 to 879 CE (reference stardates −12/67 to −12/79), the fifteen outermost regions effectively seceded from the BPC. Finally, the Gaetano Region outright declared its independence in May 879 CE (stardate −12/7905), triggering a war with the BPC. After hiring additional ships from the Anor, Guilpin and Sark Regions, the BPC ran out of funds and was forced to end combat. A formal peace was never made, and taxes arriving at Botchok trickled to a halt. The break-up of the Orion Colonies continued and drained the BPC's revenue and its authority. These tax rebellions had little real impact on the Colonies, however, as they were linked primarily by trade, which continued unabated despite the political chaos. The only Orions who really cared were idealists nostalgic for the old New Days—small in number but occupying prominent and powerful positions. Resenting the loss of authority, the BPC made harsh laws and military threats, but these were ineffective, which only further weakened its authority. Finally, desiring more power and extreme force to end the Colonies' disputes, a number of powerful Botchok families revolted and chose BPC President Boyor Ignatin to lead them. On March 21st, 1003 CE (stardate −10/0303.21), with the families' backing, Boyor seized dictatorial powers, imprisoned his opponents, and reorganized Orion government. ( ) The Three Emperors Later that year, he was crowned Emperor Boyor I, called Boyor the Righteous, becoming the first of the Three Emperors and founding the Orion Empire, a time characterized by pride and arrogance. He then issued the Demand for Unity to all seceded and rebellious Colonies. When that didn't work, he sent the Orion Space Navy to bring these worlds back under control, triggering the Fringe Wars, a total failure that cut Botchok off from precious trade, wasted lives and resources, and generally hastened the collapse of Orion society. ( ) They also wiped out a number of Grey Orion ruling families, beginning the Dispossession that saw Grey Orions forced out of power, robbed of wealth and property, and massacred. ( ) This was the official end of the New Days and the beginning of the Reverse. Boyor was assassinated in October 1062 CE (stardate −10/6210). Clan warfare and rioting broke out and destroyed the entirety of his family line. In a state of fear, the BPC named Renat the Old as the next Emperor, but succession struggles continued for sixteen more years. On March 7th, 1132 CE (stardate −9/3203.07), Renat created the Orion Provincial Senate, but most Colonies refused to send even delegates. It lasted for only five sparse sessions. Renat died on April 30th, 1154 CE (stardate −9/5404.30). Meanwhile, a civil war at Votannis resulted in a massacre of over 40 million people, including 23.1 million Orions and the genocide of the native Trunes. :There appears to be an error in the chronology, in that Renat died and the Votannis massacre occurred in 1132 (reference stardate −9/3203.07) yet Renat created the Senate in 1154 (reference stardate −9/5404.30). This article reverses these dates for clarity. The dates still imply reign times of over a century, however, and life spans even longer. Arnet the Thoughtful, Renat's nephew, took the throne and began implementing reforms originally conceived by Renat ( ). Nevertheless, in May 1220 CE (stardate −8/205), a special meeting of BPC and Colonial representatives (all Ruddy Orions) met on Kammzdast to discuss the Grey Orion question. They revised the Codex Orion to remove all mention of the Greys, and authorized the destruction of all historical material related to them, and banned all current and later mention of them as anything but technically skilled slaves. This finalized the Dispossession. ( ) Arnet had a plan to restore the old Orion way of life and to this end abdicated on March 17th, 1288 CE (stardate −8/8803.17). However, he went missing that same day and his family was rounded up and killed. This was the end of the Orion Empire, which had formed the peak of the Reverse. The BPC restored order on Botchok and thereafter ignored the Colonies. ( ) Aftermath The House of Thylaster, rulers of B'Morgia, traced its lineage back to Emperor Arnet. In the late 23rd century it was the oldest surviving royal family in Orion society. ( ) :The Orion Empire may be related to the Empire of Orion mentioned in the . category:orion culture category:states category:alpha and Beta Quadrant states